Changing Fate
by SweetMoxleyMistress
Summary: I wrote this for my friend Megan...


_I dont own any WWE wrestlers...but i do use myself and my friends as OCs... sooo now that thats lets get started shall we loves..._

_Dean Ambrose x OC...Roman Reigns/OC/Randy Orton.._

Wrote this for a friend My Meggers!

We were in catering just chatting like we do every day when my brother and his merry band of misfits came came waltzing in...Who am I? My name is Megan and my brother is WWE Superstar Randy Orton..Now I bet i know what your thinking..Sister of the Viper...must be AWESOMEEE well...*shakes head* Your dead wrong...Randy is your typical protective big brother..He hardly lets me out of his site and has to throw his two sense in about everything I do...But luckily for me...I have a secret weapon..Randy is Head over Heels in love with my best friend Ashley..and she helps me out when i need it to tame the rabid beast..Now...heres the kicker...The reason that there is feuding between WWE superstars and the Shield is because my brother found out that i have feelings for Dean Ambrose...

*sigh* Everything about him is just sexy...if i went into extreme detail i would be describing him for days...and days...Tonight is Friday night Smackdown...and its My brother, Sheamus and Big Show in a match with the Shield...and the messed up part in alllll of this is im actually friends with the Shield..we all worked together in FCW and yea...

FRIDAY NIGHT SMACKDOWN..

I was listening to the boys bicker back and forth about trust issues and i just sighed...

Rko-What

Megs-dont u all get tired of this crap...

Sheamus-U dont understand love...

Megs-im gonna go find Ash..

Rko-Is she competing tonight?

Megs-Yea why

Rko-Just umm wondering..

Megs-*Sigh* stop drooling over her...and just tell her u love her

Sheamus-Shes right

Rko-whatever..

I walked out of the locker room and down to Ashleys..and walked in..I saw her sitting on the lap of one our best friends play WWE 13 against Seth Rollins...

Megs-Hi boys and bestie

Ash-Hi Meggerz SETH STOP CHEATING! Rooooman Make him play fair...

Roman-haha Seth

Seth-tattle tale...

Ash suck her tongue out at him...Roman wrapped his arms around her tighter and she cuddled into him..Now let me explain this situation a little better...Ashley is caught between a rock and a hard place...She loves my brother...but shes also attracted to the Samoan Beast Roman Reigns I walked over and sat down next to Seth...

Me-wheres the 3rd member...

Ash-He went to catering..hes always eating ...pudgy shit...

HEY!

She jumped earning a groan from the big man..

Ash-Sorry Rome..

He just blushed...

Dean-Im pudgy?

Ash-yes..

Dean-Rude...

Ash-Bite me..no one ever said i was nice...

Megs-Shes right...

Roman-ohh shes not that bad...

Dean-to u...but every one else shes pure evil...

Ash-Umm i learned it from u...

Megs-ANYWAYS

Seth-ASH UR CHEATING!

Megs-*sigh*

I felt Dean wrap his arm around my shoulder...

Dean-Whats wrong Megs...

Megs-My brother and the boys were fighting again..im just tired of it...

Ash-Do i need to pay brother dearest a visit...

Seth-Maybe you should i mean the we are having that party this weekend...

Megs-Shit i completely forgot about it

Dean-U forgot about our biggest Spring bash?

I nodded and looked up into those baby blues..

Roman-Megs u have to be there..if ur not there then i know this one (pokes Ashley) Will be complaining the whole night...

Seth-OH PLEASE DONT PUT US THREW THAT!

Ash-Rude...seriously i can hear u...

Seth-So...

Ash-*sigh* U know something Rollins! One day i swear...Alright lets go talk to randy Ill get him to say yes...

I laid my head against Ambroses shoulder and sighed...

Dean-U gonna stay with us while she goes and handles bizzzz nasssss

Ash-dont talk like that...seriously...ur white...

Dean-*rolls eyes* ummm dont u have a Viper to go dazzle...

Roman wrapped his arms tighter around her...

Ash-Umm i do...but...he needs to let me go...

Ambrose wrapped his arms tighter around me and i smiled up at him...he really was an amazing guy...and i wish me and him could be more then just friends...

Dean-Prove u got the skills baby girl... Show me that u can charm the Samoan...

She looked at him and smirked...She turned and looked into Romans eyes and touched his cheek..he looked up at her and smiled...She leaned down next to him and whispered something in his ear and i saw him bite his lip...

Megs-ur gonna lose this one Ambrose...

Dean-He wont give..

Megs-told u...

He looked over as Ashley leaned in and kissed Roman and his arms fell limp and she hopped off his lap and walked over to Dean..

Ash-Dont ever question my abilities Mox...

He smirked and just rolled his eyes at her...

Ash-Come on Megan Im not leaving u here with these 3...I dont want u getting caught...

Roman grabbed her wrist as she walked past him and she looked at him and smiled...

Ash-I promise...

he just nodded and let go..

Ash's POV

We walked down to RKOS locker room

Megs-What did u just promise Rome..

Ash-*smiles* that tonight will be a date night just us...and that i wouldnt shove my tongue down ur brothers throat...

Megs-Gross...but good...

We walked in to see the boys screaming at each other

Ash-WHOA!

They froze and looked at me..her brother looked like a little kid that got caught stealing...

Megs-haha i told u all she was here...

Ash-Ok ok Show... Sheamus calm down and go cool off...seriously i wanna talk to RKO alone...Megs why dont u let me handle this one alone too

She smiled and nodded

Megs-Come on boys lets go to catering...

Shows-sounds good im starving...

I waited till they left and went to lock the door...

Rko-Ash I can explain...

Ash-Why? I dont care if they fight...

Rko-I just dont want you mad...

I sighed and walked over and sat on his lap...

Ash-I could never be or stay mad at u...ever...

He looked up and smiled...I got him right where i wanted him...

Ash-Randy you know your sister is my best friend (He nodded) Well (plays with his necklace) Do you think u can give her some freedom for our party this weekend...

His face got cold and strict...

RkO-I know those pieces of shit will be there and I dont want anyone hurting my sister...

I sighed and traced his face and i could tell he was fighting it...

Ash-Please babe...I reallllly need her there..and I promise the boys wont give her shit cuz they know that if that happens I will kill them before you even know...

RKO-I dont know...i mean..

I touched the side of face and he looked up at me i leaned my head against his and kissed his cheek then his jaw and moved down to his neck...

Rko-ur not playing fair baby girl...

Ash-Since when have i ever played by the rules...

Rko-true...fine...she can go...but u have to promise me one thing...tomorrow night u come over and we spend some alone time together...

Ash-Ur serious?

He nodded..

Ash-Ok...ill be at ur place around 6:30?

RKO-perfect...

Later that night...

(Megans POV)

I got to Ashleys apartment and could hear yelling..I walked in to see Ashley and Roman going at it...

Ash-DUCK!

I ducked as she threw her shoe across the room and watched him dodge outta the way..

Megs-What are they arguing about

Seth-Apparently Ash is spending the night tomorrow with ur brother and it didnt sit well with Roman...

Roman-I DONT WANT THAT MANWHORES HANDS ALL OVER YOU!

Ash-IM not YOURS...

Roman just shook his head and walked out of the living room into the kitchen..

Dean-nice job...piss off the beast..

Ash-Oh u know what Jon I have had enough of u today! Maybe if u took your head outta ur ass and stopped being such a freakin pussy and maybe tell Megan How much u love her and how u want her in the group we wouldnt be goin threw all this BULLSHIT!

The room got silent...No one knew what to say...I knew Ashley was hurt and upset she was only trying to protect me...

She stormed outta the room and seth went after her...

Megs-U...love me?

He just nodded...

Dean-Not exactly how i wanted u to find out...but yes...i do...alot...

I walked over to where he was leaning against the wall...

Megs-u want me to be apart of The Shield..

He nodded again...

Megs-why

Dean-Look im not good with sappy shit but i really care about u..and i have for a loooooong time...and i just want you to know that i will always fight for you...and be there for you...and i want u to be my girl

I wrapped my arms around his waist and he pulled me against him...

Megs-If ur serious then so am i...yes...

He had this shy look of his face...He leaned down and kissed me...I wrapped my arms around his neck and he deepened the kiss..

You both owe me a grand...

We broke apart to see Ash standing with the boys...And Roman was wrapped around her waist...kissing her cheek...wait what?

Megs-What?!

Ash-Well Seth wanted to bet me that i couldn't make u two confess ur feelings...or at least Dean to confess...Soo with the help of my amazingly gifted boyfriend of now a month...(my jaw dropped) We staged this fight and i win...i called off the date with ur bro i just couldnt do it anymore

Megs- I dont know whether to kill u or hug u

Dean-thanks Ash..

He leaned in and kissed me...I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck... I know my brother wont be happy but you cant change your fate on who ur supposed to be with...


End file.
